Computer system components, such as central processing units (CPUs), chipset, graphics cards, and hard drives, produce large amounts of heat during operation. Overheated components generally exhibit a shorter life-span and may also cause malfunction of the computer system. One or more fans or other air movers can be utilized to help keep these components within safe operating temperatures.